


Spider-man identity reveal

by Fictionchick1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I promise, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, No Spoilers, Please just read, but taken down, it's better than it sounds, mcu - Freeform, no beta we die like men, previously posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionchick1/pseuds/Fictionchick1
Summary: What happens when Peter Parker reveals his identity to protect civilians?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted, but I accidentally deleted it and was too lazy to re-post. I forget the previous name, but it was on this account.

Believe it or not, Peter's day had gone abnormally well up until this point. He'd just gotten out of school and was on his way to Mr. Delmar's for the best sandwich in Queens. He'd aced his history test and got a window seat on the train.  
You know. The train that was now half- crumbled into the wall, windows broken and metal dented. The perpetrator of this heinous abuse of public transportation was none other than a giant rat.  
(yes, you read that right.)  
It was at least ten feet tall with dirty grey fur and ragged whiskers.  
Oh yeah, and it talked.  
"YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME! I AM YOUR NEW KING! FOR TOO LONG WE HAVE COWERED, BUT NOW WE WILL RISE!" Peter threaded his way through the crowd that had been on the train. Thankfully, the train had been smashed after everyone got off.  
"Hey! Mister giant talking rat dude!" The rat turned to him. He gulped. "Not to burst your bubble or anything, but we're just fine the way we are. No king needed! Also, smashing the train... I gotta say, that was kinda ratty of you." There was a second of dead silence. You could hear the rat's claws scraping the concrete as it lumbered toward him.  
"What," hissed the rat, "DID YOU JUST SAY?" He ignored his shaking hands and stayed where he was, refusing to let the rat back him up. The people behind him shuffled back against the wall. "Yeah, you heard me. Why don't you just skedaddle back into the sewers? I'm sure the rats would love to have you as king."  
The rat lowered itself onto all fours so it was staring Peter right in the face. "I DON'T THINK SO!" It roared.  
One huge paw whipped out and slammed into him, sending him flying into the train, leaving a Peter-sized dent. He groaned. "Son of a bitch." There was only one way out of this. He'd have to change into his suit and attack it. Hopefully, no one would question where he went, or how Spider-man got here so quickly. He ducked behind the train and started shucking off his shirt.  
Then an ear-splitting scream pierced the air.  
The rat was holding a woman with an extremely pregnant belly above the ground. She was thrashing and sobbing, and it took less than a second to make his decision.  
In .5 second, his webs were flying toward the rat's wrist.  
in .8, he'd yanked, hard, and in 1 second exactly, he'd shot another web to cushion the woman's fall.  
"Hey! Buddy! Why don't you pick on someone about half your size, but with the proportional strength of a spider?" he swung around the rat, webbing its arms to its sides.  
"Ha! Get webbed! Jerk!" He flipped mid-air and began webbing its mouth. Anything to silence its almost constant roars. He finished webbing its legs together and landed with a skid. He flicked the small knife in his web shooters out and approached the pregnant woman. She flinched back, and he paused. "Hey. I'm not gonna hurt you, but those webs take two hours to dissolve, so either you wait or you let me cut you loose." She clenched her fists and nodded. He cut through the web and caught her as she started to tip forward. He set her on her feet gently. "You alright?" She just nodded. He flinched as his hair brushed against his face. Right. No mask. He turned to the crowd, which had been unusually silent, and found at least 50 smartphones pointed directly at him.  
"Ah... I was going to ask you all to keep this between us, but that looks unlikely." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "If you'll excuse me, I have an aunt to go get yelled at by." He webbed his bag toward him and ran out of the subway.  
He would deal with this later. For now, he had to talk to Aunt May before she found out for herself.  
Or worse, before everyone went looking for him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May finds out about Peter being Spider-man; things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bunnies!

Peter ran the whole way home. He got there just as the 5 o'clock news flashed on the TV. The newscaster held a sheaf of papers in his hands, and the all caps banner at the bottom of the screen read 'SPIDER-MAN CAUGHT WITH NO MASK!' The newscaster began, "Breaking news tonight, folks. Spider-man was caught almost literally with his pants down earlier today. He fought a giant rat that knocked a train off the tracks and was terrorizing innocent people. We arrived at the scene after he left, but were able to convince all those who caught him on video to wait until tomorrow, when we will be streaming it live. You can catch it at twelve noon exactly on this channel. Details at 11."  
He stopped short. Thank god. She hadn't found out yet. He let out a breath. 'Small mercies, Peter.'   
He sat down on the couch next to her. "Hey, Aunt May."   
She smiled at him. "How's my favorite nephew?"   
He took a breath. "Not great, actually."  
Her eyebrows shot into her hairline. "Oh? Why's that?"   
He wished he could communicate with the butterflies in his stomach and tell them to chill the eff out. "Well... thing is, I've kinda been lying to someone important to me. Or- well, not lying, but keeping something from them."   
She nodded, eyes set on him. "I just... I need to tell them, but I don't know how. I've been keeping the secret for so long. I didn't ever think I'd have to tell them- or, at least, not this soon."  
He took another breath, fingers twisting together. "So... the person I'm talking about is you."   
She blinked, and her eyebrows flew farther up. "What do you need to tell me, Peter?" 

He took the concept of 'just rip off the band-aid' very seriously.  
"I'm Spider-man."   
She blinked.  
Once.  
Twice.  
"You're what now?" She said, voice dangerously soft and slow.   
"I'm Spider-man."  
"How."  
"Bitten by a radioactive spider."  
"When."   
"The day Uncle Ben died."   
"...Ok."  
"Ok?"  
"Yes."  
"Mr. Stark knows."   
"I assumed."  
"You're going to have a very strongly worded conversation with him, aren't you?"  
"Yes."   
"You do know that tomorrow everyone is going to find out who I am, right?"   
"Yes. And that's why you're going to school tomorrow."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. You got exposed. You're going to have to deal with the fallout."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bunnies! Please feel free to comment and tell me what you'd like to see or oneshots you want me to write.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world finds out Spider-Man's identity, and Peter gets a variety of reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bunnies! Glad to be back.

Peter barely slept. His stomach roiled whenever he thought of school. He barely ate. He kept imagining everyone staring at him, whispering and pointing. No one had seen the videos yet, but he was sure they'd know. They'd see something was different.

Ned spammed his phone with calls and texts, and Mr. Stark called him 12 times, then gave up. Happy even tried calling him.  
The cheerios he forced himself to eat tasted like ash and sat like lead in his stomach. He knew that no one would have seen the videos yet, but he was so paranoid he almost convinced himself a pigeon was following him.

He got to school just as the tardy bell rang. He cursed and ran to Chem. There was an almost full class, and he cursed his luck. The only seat left was between Ned and M.J.  
M.J. How would she react to finding out one of her friends was Spider-man? Would she be angry?  
He had to tell her before she found out for herself. He took his chance when the teacher turned to the board, slipping her a note.

'I need to talk to you after class.'  
She slipped it back.  
'I know.'  
He glanced at her in surprise.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean you got caught without the mask.'  
He re-read it to make sure he'd read it right. Yep, still the same.  
'How long have you known about that?'  
'Since D.C. I suspected before, but that confirmed it. You have a very recognizable voice. Very high and girly.'  
'Very funny. I don't know what to do. Everyone will know I'm Spider-man. How do I live a normal life after that?'  
'You'll just have to live with it.'  
'Not helpful.'

Before Peter knew it, it was 11:55, and he was in Econ. The teacher, Mrs. Sullivan, stood and said, "Hello, class. Today I have a surprise for you. I'm sure you've all heard how Spider-man was caught on video without a mask. Today we'll be watching the footage live, then discussing why having a secret identity is a bad idea."  
No.  
That was the only word in Peter's head.  
No. No. No. No. No.  
This could not be happening.  
No. No. No. No. No.  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Sullivan? May I use the bathroom?"  
She stuttered and looked at the clock. 11:57.  
"Why would you want to do that??" She asked. He just shrugged.  
"I... I'm sorry, Peter, you're just going to have to wait. "  
11:58  
NONONONONONONO  
11:59  
NONONONONONONONONONONONO  
An ad for baby wipes ended, and the newscaster from last night appeared.  
"Hello everyone, and welcome back. Today we are live, about to reveal the footage of unmasked Spider-man. This is my first time seeing this footage too, folks. In fact, the only person who's seen is is our editor. The clips not used here can be found on our website." He cracked his knuckles in mock-preparation. "Alright, folks. Here we go!"

The screen filled with his back in the tan shirt and jeans he'd worn yesterday. His voice was clear, though.  
"-say, that was kinda ratty of you." A small chuckle ran through the class, followed by a gasp as when the rat smacked him into the train. The video went blurry and wobbly for a few seconds, then refocused on the rat holding Pregnant Lady off the ground.

Before he could blink, Pregnant Lady dropped and the rat was being webbed up at an almost alarming speed. He let out a breath. So far so good. He was blurry thanks to his speed, so maybe the video wouldn't be able to catch his face.  
On-screen, he finished webbing up the rat and approached the pregnant lady. He was angled away as he cut her loose.

Then he turned and looked straight at the camera.  
It zoomed in on his face until it took up most of the screen.  
"Jesus Christ," the newscaster murmured. "He's just a kid."

Peter didn't hear the rest of it. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he felt the blood drain from his face as, one by one, his classmates turned and stared at him.  
His hands shook as he fiddled with his pen.

Mrs. Sullivan cleared her throat. "Well... ah, that was informative. Yes. Ah, well, let's go around the class and each will say one reason why having a secret identity is a bad idea."  
His classmates were still staring. He squared his jaw and sat up straighter. No way, no how would he let this ruin him.  
Before he knew it, it was his turn.  
"P-peter? Do you have any ideas?" He smiled ironically. "Having a secret identity is a bad idea because what goes on in one life can affect the other. Say, getting exposed, for example." Mrs. Sullivan looked torn between laughing and choking.  
It seemed like an eternity until the bell rang. He'd slipped on his backpack and was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.  
Next was Bio, which was weird. No one looked at him funny or anything, and he almost thought he imagined everything.  
Until Flash slammed his locker shut in front of him.  
"Penis," he sneered. "Rumor says you've been holding out on us."  
He raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?"  
Flash backed him up against his locker, and Peter let him.  
"Cut the crap, Penis. I bet you made up the Stark internship to hide how you've been running around in red spandex this whole time. How lame is that?"  
He shook his head. "No idea what you're talking about, man."  
Flash smirked. "Yeah, you do. And I'm gonna prove it. And," he inched closer, "I gotta say, you look good in tights." Flash backed away and left with his posse.

Or so Peter thought.

He finished shoving his books into his locker and was texting M.J when his Spidey-Sense started tingling. Without his permission, his body twisted and caught the baseball hurtling towards his head. He looked at his hand, then Flash standing with his cronies, then his hand, then Flash.  
And sent the ball forcefully back to where it came.  
Forcefully enough to leave a bruise.  
Flash even stumbled back a step.  
Peter tried to convince himself it didn't feel good.

At lunch, only M.J and Ned sat with him. Even the Decathlon team looked intimidated.  
He didn't say one word. He just ate and fantasized about a black hole swallowing him up.

He survived the rest of the day by keeping his head down and prayed to God for this nightmare to end.  
At 2:45 he sprinted from the classroom to the street. It felt like his first real breath of air in days. He flipped his hood up and walked to Mr. Delmar's. He walked in, grabbed two packets of gummy worms, and leaned against the counter. "Number five, with pickles, and can you smoosh it down really flat?" He pulled a small plastic bag of cat treats from his backpack and fed the cat one."Sup', Murph. Thanks, Mr. Delmore." He slid the exact change for the sandwich and gummy worms across the counter.

Mr. Delmore caught his eyes and slid it back. "You saved my life, amigo. It's on the house."

Peter felt like the entire shop shrunk to half its size. His eyes dropped to the worn Formica countertop.  
"I didn't think you heard about that," He mumbled. Mr. Delmar clicked his tongue.  
"None of that, amigo. Keep your chin high and stand tall. You do a whole lot of good around here. If you ever need a favor, call me.  
"So," Mr. Delmar looked him dead in the eyes, "For God's sake, take the sandwich."  
That wrung a chuckle from him, and he was whistling, in a good mood, as he exited the shop and turned the street corner.  
Right into a crowd of reporters.

He flinched back from the noise and flashing lights.  
"Spider-man! Spider-man! Can you tell us how you feel about your face being revealed?"  
"Spider-man! Is it true you broke a kid's nose?"  
"Spider-man! Can you tell us how you became a superhero?"  
His senses went into hyperdrive as his instincts kicked in, and he webbed away at top speed, heading for the one place he knew he'd be safe.  
Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think, it makes my stone-cold heart happy!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the Avengers and meets a new villain.

Tony Stark was in a meeting when he got a notification from FRIDAY.   
"Mr. Stark, Peter is in the penthouse having a panic attack. It seems he was attacked by paparazzi."  
He stood abruptly. "I'm sorry, but a personal matter has come up. I need to leave immediately."  
He raced down the hall to the elevator, punching the button for the top floor at least fifteen times.   
He squeezed out from between the doors before they were fully open. Peter was sitting with his head between his knees in the living room. His body was shaking as it rocked back and forth. He crouched at his side.   
"Hey, kid," he said softly, knowing panic attacks often made Peter's senses go haywire.  
"How about we get you some water and you can tell me everything."  
Peter's head lifted enough to nod, and Tony lifted him onto the couch and got a bottle of water from the fridge.   
"You ready to talk yet?"  
Peter shifted a little.  
"Not yet," he croaked. "I need a minute."  
"That's okay. It's perfectly fine. Take as long as you need."  
The elevator dinged, causing Peter to jump and flinch.

Then the whole team of Avengers jumped out.

Tony grabbed a pen and pad of paper from the coffee table and held up a hand.  
'This is Peter. He's having a panic attack, which makes his senses go haywire. Leave QUIETLY down the stairs. I'll meet you in conference room B to explain further,' Tony wrote on the pad.  
Nat waved the rest of the team away and added a scribble of her own to the pad.  
'I used to get panic attacks. I can help.'  
Tony hesitated, then nodded.  
She wrote on.  
'Get some high-quality headphones. It will help block out the noise.'

Natasha POV

The boy shivering on the couch looked even younger than on the news. She'd known Spider-man was fairly young because of his size and voice, but this was just ridiculous.  
She'd seen Cap drop an airplane tunnel on him. She'd watched him hold it up.   
But he was still a child. He was still vulnerable, no matter how strong he was.  
And no matter how much Nat told herself it was for his benefit, that he needed it, she smiled a little as she hugged him.

Peter POV  
Peter woke with no idea where he was. All he remembered was the reporters and webbing across the city to... Stark Tower.  
He sat back with a breath of relief and pulled a pair of headphones off his ears. At least he hadn't woken up in a dumpster. That had happened before. It sucked.  
He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned.  
"Mr. Parker, would you like me to tell Mr. Stark you're awake?"  
"No thanks, FRIDAY. Can you tell me what happened?"  
"You had a panic attack and came here. Mr. Stark calmed you, and you fell asleep. It is now 5:23 P.M."  
"Crap! Aunt May will be worried!"  
"Mr. Stark informed her you would be staying the night here."  
He sighed in relief and stumbled out of the bedroom.  
"Hey Mr. Stark, thanks for the whole 'stopping me from freaking out' thing, but I'm good now! In fact I'm completely recovered!"  
He processed the scene in front of him a second too late.  
ALL OF THE AVENGERS were watching TV in the living room.  
Cap moved first.   
"Hey, nice to meet you," he said, offering Peter his hand, which Peter shook.  
His foot took the opportunity of his mouth being open and jumped right in.  
"We've met before," he said, then cringed.  
Cap paused. "We have?"  
Peter backpedaled. "I-uh, yeah, it was a while ago though, you probably don't remember."  
"I have a good memory. Try me," Cap said easily.  
"We, uh, met... In Germany. I stole your shield and threw it at you and you dropped an airplane terminal on me. It was cool, though. I'm fine now. In case you were worried."  
Cap was silent for an agonizing second.  
"But you're young," he said finally.  
"Yeah, and you're old. What's your point?"  
The room was silent.  
Then Hawkeye started laughing.  
Not chuckles, either. Big, full, deep laughs.   
When he recovered, he clapped Peter on the back.   
"Kid, I like you."  
His spidey sense started tingling, and he glanced around sharply, senses focusing.  
Nothing. There was no one around except them.   
Then why did he feel like they were in danger?  
A news story came on, the reporter looking frazzled and shaken.  
"Reporting live from the Brooklyn Bridge, we appear to have a metal-suited man trampling cars and shooting at people. Police having trouble getting to the scene."  
Peter glanced at Mr. Stark, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes.  
"Don't even think about it, kid," he said.   
Peter shrugged and backed towards the balcony. "Sorry, Mr. Stark, but this is my job. Karen, suit me up."   
With that, he jumped from the balcony and waited for his nanotech to complete the suit.   
Then started webbing towards Brooklyn Bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Bunnies! I dyed a bit of my hair blue-green with Atomic Turquoise by Manic Panic. If you want a nice turquoise color, it's great!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fights a new villain and gets himself hurt.

Peter practically flew, he was going so fast. All he could think of was the innocent people on that bridge, people who could die if he didn't get there quick enough.   
He smelled smoke and burning plastic before he could even see the bridge.  
He flipped down right in front of the man.  
His suit was big and bulky, obviously made to mimic the Iron Man suit, with some differences, such as the large metal horn on its head.

"I am the Rhino!" The man shouted, voice amplified by some sort of device.  
Huh. That explained the horn.  
He shot a web at the bridge support beam and swung at the Rhino, shoving him back a good couple feet.  
"Hey! Mr. Rhino dude! What do you call a mix between a rhino and an elephant?"  
"I do not care!" The man roared.  
"Aw, come on! The pun is good!" He shot web bursts at the man's head, then flipped over him.  
Only to have a metal hand hit him mid-air.  
He gasped as he hit a support beam and slid down to land on the sidewalk.  
"OW," he wheezed, feeling something crack sharply in his ribs, and suddenly it was hard to breathe.  
The Rhino bent down and leaned close.   
"Poor spider," he cooed, picking Peter up.  
"You do realize the name's not literal, right?"  
The Rhino squeezed him, and he felt something grind together in his chest.  
Then the Rhino tossed him off the bridge.  
Time slowed as he fell, eyes fluttering closed and consciousness leaving him.

Everyone saw it. All his classmates watching the news, Mr. Delmore closing his shop, Aunt May at home.  
Everyone held their breath as the boy superhero sank under the water.  
Everyone waited as he failed to surface.  
Two minutes ticked to three, then four.  
And then Iron Man came blasting from the city and dove straight into the water.

Tony POV  
"Friday, track his suit!"  
"He is approximately fifty feet below you and twenty feet to your left."  
Tony dove deeper, searching for any flash of red. His eyes caught a glimmer of color to his left, and he grabbed Peter by the torso and blasted from the water.  
And all of New York breathed again.  
Except for Peter.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's recovery and return to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Bunnies! Check out this work by Uncertainty_Principle if you like mine!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023554/chapters/37395959

The hospital was bustling with incoming patients from the bridge. It only got even more hectic when Iron Man stormed in carrying a soaking-wet Spider-man.  
Who wasn't breathing.  
"Doctor! I need a doctor here!"  
A man in a white coat hustled over.  
"He's not breathing," the man said after checking Peter's vitals. The man laid him on a gurney and rushed him into a room, grabbing a device from the wall. The doctor cut Peter's suit open and pressed two panels to his chest.   
"Clear!" he shouted. A zapping sound filled the room, and Peter's body arched from the bed.  
But he didn't breathe.  
"Clear!" Zap!  
Nothing.  
"Clear!" Zap!  
Nothing.  
Again.  
Again.  
Again.  
Then, finally, Peter breathed.  
He bolted up and vomited river water onto the floor, gasping and thrashing. Tony grabbed his arms and tried to calm him, while the doctor held his wrist and injected a syringe into it.   
"Double-strength sedative. I assume he has advanced metabolism?" Tony nodded.   
"This won't keep him out for long, but it'll make the healing process a hell of a lot less painful. From what I can tell without an X-ray, most of his ribs are cracked, broken, or badly bruised, and he's dislocated his left shoulder and fractured his wrist. He'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. I'm surprised he's alive, actually, but he should be out of the hospital by friday, if I've estimated his healing factor correctly.  
Tony paused. "Thank you. I'd never tell him this, but he's like a son to me. I owe you big-time."  
The doctor paused and smiled a little. "He saved my daughter's life. If anyone owes anyone, I owe him."  
They shared a look of mutual understanding and sympathy.  
"Kids," Tony said. "They'll be the death of us."

Peter POV  
'Am I dead? I can't be dead. Who will take care of Aunt May? I don't think being dead hurts this much.'  
"Ow," he groaned. Pain radiated from his chest and left arm. The rest of him just ached. He peeled his eyes open and studied the unfamiliar room. White walls, white ceiling, white sheets.   
He sat up, wincing at the pressure this put on his ribs. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, which was dry as cotton. He gulped down a glass of water on the side table, drinking so fast he choked. He pulled an IV from his arm and stood, knees shaking. The hospital gown hung loose on him, and the back felt very open, and not in a good way.   
His leg buckled, and he slammed to the ground, knocking over the IV stand. It clattered against the wall as it fell, and he flinched as footsteps echoed down the hall. A man in blue scrubs appeared in the doorway, shaking his head and tsking.  
"You should not be out of bed yet." The man picked him up as if he weighed nothing, making him squawk indignantly, and laid him back down in bed. He righted the IV stand and re-inserted the needle.   
"You do realize normal medicine doesn't really have much of an effect on me, right? Enhanced metabolism and all that jazz?"

"Actually, Mr. Stark asked Mr. Banner to design some antibiotics that would work on you. So far they're working just as planned."

"Where is Mr. Stark anyways?"

"He went home."

Peter deflated slightly. "Oh."

The man chuckled. “I convinced him to go home and rest. He’s been here all night.”  
He brightened. “How long have I been out, anyway?”  
“Twelve hours. The first few were sedative-induced, the rest was just your body healing. You have some incredible abilities, young man.”  
Peter fiddled with his hands. “Yeah.”  
“You help a lot of people, kid. Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
The next few days were pure torture. The hospital food was bland at best, and Aunt May hovered over him almost constantly. Not that he minded her presence, but he longed to be swinging around New York, stopping muggings and helping little old ladies across streets.  
But as much as he longed to be out of the hospital, he felt the time flew too fast as monday approached.  
Monday, the day he was discharged, and the day he would be going back to school.

( time skip brought to you by my lazy ass)

Peter took a deep breath as he pushed through the heavy metal doors of Midtown High, wincing at the pressure this put on his still-sore wrist. The doctor had made his wear a wrist brace and forbade him from vigilante-ing for at least three days. That the Rhino was still out there only made Peter more anxious.  
He shoved his books in his locker, ignoring his Spidey Sense when it began buzzing. It had been going crazy for the last three days, ever since he had almost drowned.   
So he was pretty startled when he was hug-ambushed from behind.  
“GAH!” he yelled. 

“Cool it, Peter. It’s just me.”  
“Oh! Ned! Geez, don’t do that. My Spidey sense has been haywire since I got beat to a pulp.”  
“You do realize M.J is going to lecture you, right?”  
“Yep. I bought earplugs.”  
“PETER PARKER HOW DARE YOU ALMOST DIE!”  
Uh-oh.  
“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? NO, BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T SO MUCH AS TEXT ME! YOU DIDN’T CALL, OR E-MAIL, OR ANYTHING! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU’RE A ZOMBIE!”  
He toed the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. M.J continued ranting.  
“DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO WATCH YOUR FRIEND GET SMASHED INTO A METAL POLE AND THEN ALMOST DROWN? I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU IF YOU BOTHERED TO LET ME KNOW YOU WERE ALIVE!”  
Then, to everyone’s astonishment, including the people who had stopped to gawk, M.J wrapped him in a big bear hug.  
“Don’t you ever do that again,” she breathed in his ear. He laughed.  
“I’m so sorry my near-death inconvenienced you.”  
The tardy bell rang, and he groaned and ran to class.  
Everyone stared as he rushed in and sat down.  
“Present!” he gasped. His ribs made it hard to breathe, and he sat down hard enough to make the chair groaning.  
“Sorry I’m late, I was busy trying not to die.”   
The teacher coughed and began the lesson.  
The class was torture. His Spidey Sense was going crazy, which made him twitchy and nervous. Every sound was heightened. Pens clicking sounded like a snap in his ears, nail chewing sounded like grinding, and foot-tapping sounded like giant thuds.  
THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD.  
Students started to stand, and Peter glanced around in confusion. The foot-tapping wasn't that loud, was it?  
Then the wall to the classroom blew apart.   
Peter jumped forward and spread his arms, trying to shield his classmates from the flying plaster. A metal-covered head peered in.  
"Hello, Spider," cooed the Rhino.  
"Karen, suit me up," Peter said tightly. The class gasped as metal plating covered his limbs and his web-shooters unfolded.  
"Hey, man. Long time, no near-death experience. How you been? Terrorized any cities lately?"  
"Spider did not die. I am disappointed. We will fight! I will win!"  
"Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "But if we fight, it has to be somewhere empty. Somewhere no one else will get hurt."  
"No!" The Rhino roared. "Fight!"  
"Either we fight somewhere no one else will get hurt or I'll just run."  
The Rhino considered. "Fine," he agreed. "Parking lot. Now." Then he lumbered away.

Peter groaned and buried his masked face in his hands.  
"I'm so dead," he said to himself, lifting his backpack onto his shoulder. He glanced at the class.  
"Really, is anyone surprised?"  
Then he jumped out the window and headed for the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can drag italics out of my cold, dead body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and family bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Bunnies! I just finished Far From Home, and oh my god the cliffhanger! No spoilers are or ever will be in this fic for any of the new movies (Infinity war, Endgame, or Far From Home)

The Rhino was waiting.  
He stood on the other side of the parking lot, visor down and metal feet pawing at the tarmac.  
"Karen, activate emergency battle mode."  
"Electric webs, web grenades, and splitter webs are activated. Would you like me to activate enhanced combat mode?"  
"Karen, just quit it with the enhanced combat mode already! It's not happening!"

The Rhino charged.  
"Web grenade!" He called, shooting it at the Rhino's visor. If he'd learned anything from watching nature documentaries, it's that rhinos can't turn well. If they couldn't see well either, that made them easy targets.  
He shot a web at the Rhino's head and swung around him "Tazer web!" The web buzzed with electricity, restraining the Rhino and messing with some of his machinery. He vaulted over his head and swung between his legs, cocoon-ing him like a butterfly. Finally, he dug his feet into the tarmac and yanked, toppling the Rhino and webbing him to the ground. He pulled out the untraceable phone Mr. Stark had given him and dialed the NYPD number.  
A human voice answered. "What do you want?"  
He chuckled. "I find it insulting you think I only call you when I need something. I have a gift for you. Come to Midtown Tech and Science school." He paused. "You may need a crane."  
"Now hang on just a second, why-"  
Peter chuckled as he hung up.  
Next he called Mr. Stark.  
"Peter," he greeted.  
"So... I may or may not have re-fractured a few of my ribs and sprained my wrist."  
"Did I or did I not tell you that if you did anything like that I would take away the suit?"  
"But the Rhino turned up at school and threatened my life and limb. I had to defend myself!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do it again, okay? I'll send Happy to pick you up."  
"Thanks, Mr. Stark."   
He hung up and sat, leaning against the Rhino as he pulled out some homework.  
By the time Happy arrived, Peter had finished his History report and read all his Science. He resorted to googling Avengers memes.  
Huh. I never thought about it, but Cap really does have the chest-to-waist ratio of a Dorito.  
"Kid! Get in!" Peter slung his backpack over his shoulder and hopped into the back of the car.  
"Can we stop for sandwiches? I'm starving."  
Happy laughed. "Almost dying will do that to you, kid."  
Happy had been grumpy and surly the first few months Peter had known him that he'd almost given up trying to make friends with him. Then everything with the vulture happened, and Happy became, well, Happier.  
They got Delmar's and Peter didn't even bother to tell Karen to un-suit him. He figured Spider-man being seen eating at Delmar's was good publicity. He owed the old man a lot. Hopefully this would help make it up to him.  
They got to Stark Tower as the sun began to set, and instead of taking the elevator he webbed his way up. The Avengers were all sitting in the living room watching a movie.  
"Hey, guys! Watcha watching?" He plopped down next to Tony, who shook his head.  
"Oh no you don't. You're going straight to the med wing and getting those bones set, and then you're taking a nap."  
He sighed. "Fine. But you're making lasagna for dinner if I'm napping."  
"Done. FRIDAY, make sure he gets there alright."  
"M' not a kid," he grumbled as he stalked towards the elevator.  
“Yes you are, little snugglekins!”

“FRIDAY, play that one vine on repeat at full volume for ten minutes.”

Even with the elevator doors closed Peter could still hear Mr. Stark yelling over the sounds of oven doors and tubas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments would make my century!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter settles into life again, and M.J makes a revelation.

Peter's check-up went perfectly. The doctor was nice, if detached, and kept the poking and prodding to a minimum. He also gave Peter some pills to help with his nap.  
He took the pill in the elevator, and thanks to his fast metabolism, by the time he got to the penthouse he was almost dead on his feet. He stumbled out of the elevator and practically collapsed onto Mr. Stark's lap.  
"Whoa, Peter! Kiddo, what's wrong?"   
"N'things wrong," he mumbled. "Doctor gave me sleep drug." He giggled and leaned in. "Mr. Stark, the Avengers are here!" He whispered conspiratorily. Tony chuckled. "Yeah, kid, they are. Oh, the Ellen show called, they want you to fly out to L.A and be interviewed." Peter giggled again. "That's silly. What'd they say when you told them no?"  
Silence.  
Peter struggled upwards. "Mr. Stark? You told them no, right?"  
More silence.  
"Mr. Stark, do I need to remind you that Aunt May is my legal guardian and also that I am a bumbling mess when I try to talk in front of more than two people at once, let alone an entire studio full of people?"   
“May will agree. I’ll help you with speech stuff.”  
“No...Mr. Stark, you’ll pay for this.”  
And Peter promptly fell asleep. Tony slid Peter from his lap and started to pick him up, but Nat stopped him.   
“Leave him,” she said. “I’ll hold him.”  
She ignored the shocked looks she got from Bruce, Steve, and Tony and the knowing look Clint shot her and eased Peter's head onto her lap, tucking a blanket over his shoulders. He shifted and clung to her hand like it was a lifeline. She let him.

Peter woke up in his room. It was dark enough out that he groaned and rolled over, falling back asleep. 

He woke at 7:30 and ate a packet of instant oatmeal, grabbing a couple of energy bars to keep him full throughout the day.  
He swung to school, stopping a robbery and a mugging on the way.  
He landed in the school parking lot and deactivated his nanotech suit. His normal school clothes were slightly wrinkled but clean. He got surprisingly dirty just from swinging through the air.   
He had just enough time to shove his books in his locker before sprinting to class. He got through all his classes fine until it came to Lunch.   
Ned was sick and MJ had a doctor's appointment, so Peter ate alone. He sat at an empty table and ate his carrot sticks mournfully.  
The noisy cafeteria quieted, and Peter's Spidey sense flared, but not for him. Someone else was in danger.  
Flash had a kid with braces and glasses cornered against the wall. "Just give it to me!" he yelled.  
"What's going on here?" Peter asked, inserting himself between Flash and the kid.  
"None of your business, Spider-boy."  
"Wrong. This city and this school are under my protection. That means stopping muggings and petty bullies, like you. I won't hesitate to deal with you like I would a common criminal-not that you're better. It's partially my fault, though. I let you get away with it because I knew I could take it. Now that you know I could've kicked your ass any time, you're a little more hesitant, aren't you? I'm not Puny Parker anymore. This is your last warning."  
Rage flashed over the bully's face.   
"And this is your last warning. My parents will sue you if you so much as lay a finger on me. It's not like you can afford a lawyer, is it?"

Peter chuckled. "I never said I would hurt you. You may be a bully and an asshole, but you don't deserve to get beat up. I will, however, web you to a wall for a few hours if you ever bully someone again. And before you ask, that's filed under self-defense and perfectly legal." He leaned forward. "Unlike some people, I do my homework."  
Gym was normally the bane of his existence. It smelled horrible when he was a normal human, but with spider senses, it was a stinking pit of sweat and B.O.  
But today they had water P.E.  
And he'd forgotten his swim shirt.  
He usually wore a loose speedo top to shield his muscles, scars, and bruises, but he'd left it at the apartment. He'd been teased for it before, but he hadn't been willing to get even more attention over his physique. If he hadn't been exposed, he probably would have faked throwing up, but most people knew he didn't get sick now, and there wasn't much of a point seeing as the tight spandex he wore didn't hide much.  
(This had led to an awkward conversation with Mr. Stark about making the suit's crotch a little bit looser.)  
Coach Wilson was out sick, so a new assistant coach took over. He never even got in the water, just strutted around the pool in his tight red shorts and tall white socks. He blew his whistle at every opportunity, and sometimes just at random times for what seemed like the heck of it.   
He changed and practically sprinted into the pool, trying not to look self-conscious. It wasn't like he didn't wear skin-tight spandex on the regular, but this felt more exposing. Maybe it was the sheer amount of scarred, tanned skin he had exposed. Maybe it was the number of gossip-depraved bloodhounds all around him.

Ned walked up to him, laughing. "You OK there, Peter?"   
"No, I am not," he gritted out, trying not to try and cover himself.   
"Half the school is staring at my abs, the other half is staring at my butt. This is so not cool. I should get a restraining order."  
Ned snorted. "On what, the entire school? Good luck with that, buddy."  
"It could happen," Peter grumbled.

The coach blew his whistle, and Peter winced at the shrill noise, but dove smoothly into the pool, pulling Ned with him.   
He spotted M.J reading by the edge of the pool, and he smirked and splashed water at her. She gave him the finger, and he dragged himself out of the pool and squished over to her.  
"Whatcha reading?" He asked, sitting on the cold concrete next to her.  
"Pride and Prejudice," She said, flicking his nose. He gave her an insulted look.  
"Why are you over here when you could be swimming?" She asked, closing her book. (peter fanboys abt. Mr darcy and crap OH HE READS IT B/C SHE DID AND COMES TO SCHOOL AND IS LIKE "SO MR DARCY IS A JACKASS HUH?)  
He grimaced. "Talk to one of my best friends or swim in a soup of chlorine and germs... Hmm, I don't know, M.J, which one sounds preferable to you?"  
A tiny smile crept over her face. "I'm one of your best friends?"  
He scoffed. "You and Ned are the only genuine friends my age I have. Everyone either wants to be my friend because I'm Spider-man or because I know Mr. Stark."  
Her smile disappeared, and he instantly regretted what he'd just said.  
"But I don't like any of them! They're not you. Um, no one I've ever met is like you."   
She gave him a little smirk and ruffled his hair. "Cute, Parker," she said.  
"I really like you," he blurted, then resisted the urge to cover his mouth and execute a strategic retreat.  
Her smirk faded to a soft smile. "I know. I'm available Friday, 6 p.m, wherever you want."  
She stood, grabbed her book bag, and left.  
It took Peter a good minute before he realized.   
"Wait! She Han Solo'ed me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently looking for a Beta reader. I'm available to Beta read in return. Comment on here and we can talk!


	9. A/n NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n

Hello bunnies! just to be VERY clear, this is not an update, but I will very hopefully have one out for you by Friday.  
Now to explain. My laptop broke. The L, O, and period keys stopped working. And, as we know, periods are essential to sentences, not to mention human reproduction.  
That being said, I could have used regular paper and pen.

To be perfectly honest, I'm feeling unmotivated. I just don't want to be writing a Spidey fic when we will probably never see him in the MCU again, and almost definitely not Spidey as Tom Holland. (Slightly controversial opinion: Tom Holland is the best rendition of Spidey yet.) And he's just...gone. I hate that major corporations like Disney and Sony are taking this amazing character from all us MCU fans because they both want more money. 

Ok, mini-rant over. This is half explanation, half cry for help.  
PLEASE, if you care at all about this story, send in any and all ideas, no matter how dumb you may think they are. I can't promise they will all make it into the story, but I can promise they will all inspire me, or, as I like to call it, light a fire under my proverbial a$$.


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

Hey, everyone. I'm aware that this may be a bit conceited, writing an author's note on a series that has very few fans, but to anyone who stuck around, I'm sorry to report that I'm abandoning this fic. I just  
have no inspiration or plan on how to move forward in this series. I may write more as inspiration comes to me, but as of now, it's orphaned. Sorry for anyone who enjoyed this fic for some reason, it's just not flowing anymore. 

Thanks for reading, bunnies, and see you in the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, bunnies! I will be posting at least once a week (hopefully) so feel free to send murderous messages if I fail to post!


End file.
